Stuck with Dan Humphrey, Stuck with Blair Waldorf
by nandaliiima
Summary: O que aconteceria se Blair e Dan ficassem presos numa sala sozinhos?
1. Stucked

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl, não me pertence, pois se pertencesse, Vanessa sumiria do mapa, Serena deixaria de ser tão chata, Nate com Jenny e Dair já teria acontecido a muito tempo.

Sentada num quarto lendo um bom livro, era lá onde Blair Waldorf estava. Estava afundada na cama passando os olhos incansavelmente pelas linhas de It Happened one night quando seu telefone tocou indicando que havia recebido uma mensagem, ela dizia: " B. preciso da sua ajuda, me encontre na 34 com a 5ª avenida ass: S." Ela logo se levantou, deixou o livro de lado, pegou um casaco chamou o motorista e saiu.

No Loft dos Humphrey no Brooklyn, Dan estava deitado no sofá assistindo um filme na tv, seu telefone vibrou e ele viu o mesmo conteúdo da mensagem que Blair havia recebido, logo levantou, ele havia prometido estar lá para Serena quando ela precisasse, colocou um jeans azul desbotado e uma camisa preta pegou um casaco, chamou um táxi e foi ao encontro de S.

Capítulo 1- Armadilha?

Blair's POV:

Fui ao endereço que Serena mandou, era um lugar estranho, um depósito, assim que saí do carro, eu o ví, o irritante Dan Humphrey, ainda não acredito que ele me sabotou, e pensar que eu deixei a S. me impedir de sabotá-lo, mas apesar de querer muito, eu não posso ficar totalmente com raiva dele, afinal, ele desistiu do emprego dele para que eu pudesse ficar com o meu, o que eu tenho que admitir, nem eu faria isso por mim mesma.

- O que está fazendo aqui Humphrey?

Dan's POV:

Não precisei me virar para ver quem era, reconheceria a voz dela em qualquer lugar. Era ela. Ainda não acredito que sacrifiquei meu emprego por ela, ela nem sequer me agradeceu! Se bem que não poderia esperar outra coisa, é apenas Blair Waldorf, sendo Blair Waldorf. Não deveria ter sabotado ela, realmente o Upper East Side pega. Dei um suspiro e me virei.

- Vim encontrar com Serena.

Blair não escondeu seu espanto.

- Oh! Eu também vim encontrar com ela, ela me mandou uma mensagem dizendo...

- Que precisava de ajuda e pra encontrar ela aqui. – Ele completou. Os dois logo se assustaram e entraram às pressas no depósito.

- S. ! Você está aqui? – Gritava Blair, ela olhava em todos os lugares, mas nem sinal da loira.

- Serena! Pode me ouvir? – Ele também gritava, mas ela não estava em lugar algum.

- Vamos olhar nessa sala. – Disse ela e Dan a seguiu. A sala não era grande, mas também não era pequena, parecia um escritório, tinha uma mesa, um sofá e livros em prateleiras por toda parte. A porta de entrada da sala era feita de ferro, e possivelmente impossível de arrombar, havia uma janela, mas com grades.

- Parece que ela também não está aqui. – Disse Blair tirando o pó de uma mesa.

- Deve ter sido um trote, é obvio que ela não está aqui. Vamos embora. – E eles foram em direção à porta, mas quando eles estavam a meio metro da porta, essa, fechou na frente deles, aparentemente, trancada. E um bilhete passou por baixo da porta. Dan o pegou e leu.

" Por favor não se matem, quero dizer, não me matem quando saírem, por que não fazem as pazes? Ou melhor se odeiem, mas continuem se falando, aproveitem a estadia.

S."

Blair olhou para Dan com horror.

- Por favor me diz que eu não estou presa aqui com Dan "idiota" Humphrey.

Continuaaaaaaaa (:


	2. You hate me and I hate you back

Dan empurrou, puxou, mas a porta, nem sequer se mexeu. Ele se jogou perto da porta, ofegando.

- Parece que estamos presos aqui. – Blair fez sua cara de "não me diga"

- Jura? Você descobriu isso sozinho gênio? Serena provavelmente nos prendeu aqui pra me fazer agradecer por ter se demitido e mantido meu emprego, mas olha só, eu não vou fazer isso. – Dan deu um sorriso debochado.

- Que bom, por que eu não quero que agradeça. – Blair se sentou numa cadeira que estava ali perto da mesa.

- Poderia ter continuado no emprego se não tivesse me sabotado. Aliás, você tem sorte de eu não me vingar ou destruir sua vida. – Ela fechou a cara mais ainda. Ela não tinha percebido antes, mas toda vez que ficava perto de Dan, ela não conseguia evitar a mostrar o seu lado mais vulnerável, era como se fosse uma praga.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, eu achei que você tivesse armado pra mim. – Ele fingiu não perceber, mas havia notado o quão magoada ela havia ficado depois da festa da W magazine.

- Mas eu não sabotei, eu ia, mas não fiz, por que a S. me pediu. – Blair hesitou nessas ultimas palavras, ela ainda não sabia por que não o havia sabotado, talvez pela S. Mas, Blair Waldorf jamais perderia a chance de sabotar a vida de um Humphrey que não fosse Little J.

- E desde quando você escuta a Serena? Você é Blair Waldorf, não precisaria de motivo algum pra sabotar alguém.

- Mas eu não fiz, também não me pergunte o porquê, talvez eu tenha uma grave doença mental não diagnosticada. – Ela fez outra vez, mostrou suas fraquezas para Dan Humphrey. – Já que você me sabotou, por que disse que fui eu quem chamou Jeremiah e perdeu seu emprego? Eu jamais faria isso.

- Você está certa, mas eu não sou você. – Dan a encarou. Ela desviou o olhar.

- Não somos amigos, nunca fomos e agora muito menos.

- Eu sei disso. Não fiz por amizade, fiz por que era o certo. As vezes eu acho que você esquece com quem está falando, eu não sou igual a você ou ao Chuck, o Nate a até a Serena. – Ele levantou, puxou outra cadeira que estava ali perto e sentou em frente a ela.

- Não ache que você é tão diferente de nós agora, eu não sei se percebeu você pode até morar no Brooklyn, mas agora, você é mais igual a mim do que pensa. Realmente acha que o garoto do Brooklyn de quatro anos atrás armaria pra mim do jeito que armou na minha festa de 20 anos? Há quatro anos você mentia igual a uma criança, aliás, até uma criança mentia melhor que você, Aquele Dan Humphrey jamais conseguiria armar ou se vingar de alguém. Não se iluda, por que você é um Upper East Sider. Mais do que pensa. – Ela sorriu.

- Isso pode até ser verdade, mas ainda sempre faço a coisa certa, e é por isso que eu sou bom e você é má. – Ele respondeu levantando os pés e apoiando-os em cima da mesa.

- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo. Dá pra entender por que eu te odeio, mas por que _você_ me odeia? – Blair o encarou com seu olhar concentrado.

- Não a pior pessoa do mundo, deve haver algum sentimento em você, se você amou o Chuck deve haver. – Ele tentou mudar de assunto, mas havia esquecido que era Blair Waldorf em sua frente.

- Responda minha pergunta Humphrey. – Disse ela impaciente e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- É sério? Não é obvio?

- Se fosse eu não estaria perguntando.

- Eu não vou ser massacrado se disser? – Ela socou o braço dele.  
- Ei! Estamos sendo sinceros aqui. Acho que eu aguento algumas criticas. – Agora ele gargalhou e ela empurrou suas pernas que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Pare de rir e fale logo.

- Desculpa, é que você dizendo que aceita criticas foi engraçado. – Ele voltou a ficar sério.

- Blair. Você é a personificação de tudo o que eu odeio em uma pessoa.

- Uau. – Respondeu Blair.

- Você mente você é má, você apronta todo o tipo de coisa, você se vinga por qualquer coisa inútil, você é mimada e sempre tem o que quer, é arrogante e convencida. Mas o que eu mais odeio, é que às vezes eu também sou assim. Só que também não posso te odiar completamente.

- Por quê não? Eu me odiaria se eu fosse você, eu faço da sua vida um inferno. – Blair pensou por um instante. Sempre achou que o ódio fosse um sentimento mútuo entre os dois.

- Simples, você não é completamente ruim, por mais inacreditável que possa ser, tem uma alma dentro desse corpo, não é a pior pessoa do mundo. Quando quer você sabe ser uma pessoa boa. - Ele admitiu e ela assentiu.

- E você, por que me odeia?- perguntou Dan.

- Não é meio óbvio? – Blair levantou uma sobrancelha, Dan riu.

- Eu morar no Brooklyn e você não gostar das minhas roupas não é um motivo de verdade. – Ela ficou pensativa, não sabia exatamente por que odiava Dan Humphrey, apenas odiava e isso era suficiente. Ela enfim respondeu.

- Tudo em você me irrita. Eu te odiei assim que pus os olhos em você, exceto pelo ótimo gosto por filmes e livros... – Ela pensou mais uma vez. – Não, eu odeio isso em você também, eu não sei, eu odeio quando você está por perto por que você não tem medo de mim como as outras pessoas têm, quero dizer, as pessoas me temem, eu sou poderosa, e perto de você eu me sinto fraca e desprevenida, acho que é por isso que eu faço da sua vida um inferno, para não ter que me sentir assim, mas você não revida como os outros você só para e me escuta ou simplesmente me ignora, isso é irritante. – Dan começou a rir sem parar.

- Por que você está rindo Humphrey? – Disse ela irritada.

- Não é nada. Sabe Blair, eu poderia imaginar se fôssemos amigos, apesar de tudo, temos os mesmos gostos, odiamos as mesmas pessoas... – Ele se perdeu em seus pensamentos.

- É, mas não somos. – Insistiu ela.

- Na verdade, você disse que éramos, quando brigamos depois da festa da W você disse: "Eu estupidamente achei que essa amizade falsa pudesse ser verdadeira". – Provocou ele imitando a voz dela sem sucesso, Blair teve vontade de rir, mas a provocação de Dan tinha funcionado e ela revidou:

- Eu estava nervosa, disse qualquer coisa. Só porque vimos um ou cinco filmes juntos não quer dizer que somos amigos, eu ainda te odeio. – Disse ela se levantando rapidamente da cadeira, estava quase gritando. Dan achou divertido, ele se levantou também.

- Você não me odeia, admita Waldorf, você gosta de mim. – Ela odiava esse efeito que ele tinha sobre ela.

- Eu não gosto de você, não éramos amigos antes e não vamos ser agora. – Gritou ela feito uma criança mimada fazendo pirraça. Dan só começou a rir, era engraçado, ele a provocara e ela tinha caído, ele não sabia do quão instável Blair poderia ser perto dele, nem do efeito que tinha sobre ela, mas agora tinha certeza de tudo isso.

- Do que está rindo Humphrey? – Ele apenas ficou parado com um sorriso largo de ponta a ponta.

- Sabe Blair, isso prova que somos amigos. – Ela se enfureceu e o empurrou, o sorriso dele sumiu.

- Não me empurre Waldorf. – Disse Dan empurrando-a de volta.

- Não encoste em mim Humphrey. – Ela o empurrou com mais força dessa vez, ele se desequilibrou, tentou se apoiar nela segurando-a pelos cotovelos, mas ambos caíram no chão. Blair em cima de Dan, cara a cara.

- Errr... – Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu formar alguma palavra coerente. Blair mal processava o fato de que ela havia caído em cima de Dan, ela estava hipnotizada, nunca havia notado como Dan era bonito, ela ter dito a Serena que ele não era completamente feio foi praticamente um pecado, ele era lindo. Dan pensava o mesmo de Blair, é claro que ele sempre a achou bonita, mas agora, estava hipnotizado por ela, ele não via a Blair vingativa e odiosa, mas então ele voltou a si e quebrou o silêncio.

- Blair... – Um barulho veio da porta, esta estava sendo aberta.


End file.
